


Головная боль

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom Star Wars 27 место на ФБ-2012 [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Horror, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из этого драббла вы узнаете, почему вредно употреблять алкогольные напитки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Головная боль

Название: Головная боль  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Размер: 970 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Хан Соло/Люк Скайуокер  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: PWP, стёб, хоррор  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Краткое содержание: Из этого драббла вы узнаете, почему вредно употреблять алкогольные напитки.  
Примечание: Обсценная лексика, цепи, римминг, суровый реализм.

 

\- Ах ты ж ёб твою мать… - простонал Люк, открыв глаза. Он не помнил, как очутился здесь: должно быть, слишком бурно отпраздновал рождение племянника и племянницы. Голова болела невыносимо, и от оглушительного храпа готова была взорваться. Храпа?!

Люк нашёл в себе силы повернуть голову и увидел, что лежит на полу, рядом с кроватью, и с этой кровати свешивается голова оглушительно храпящего Соло. Вынести это было невозможно, так что Люк как-то умудрился встать и сделать рывок к двери, но не тут-то было! Он шлёпнулся на пол и обнаружил, что прикован к кровати толстой цепью, и до выхода не добраться никак. Приглядевшись, он обнаружил, что с Ханом произошло то же самое.

\- Вставай, заеби тебя хатт! Просыпайся!

Хан только заурчал и перевернулся на бок, всё так же свисая с кровати. Люк был вынужден подойти к нему и крикнуть ещё раз, прямо на ухо:  
\- Вставай, блядь!  
\- Сам ты блядь! – получил он в ответ. Даже благоухая перегаром, Хан не растерял реакции, и Люк оказался притянутым за ворот рубашки к самому его лицу.  
\- Что произошло? – спросил он, на этот раз вежливо.  
\- Лея заперла нас здесь. Она вернётся, когда проводит гостей. То есть, вечером.  
\- За что заперла?  
\- Чтобы не буянили. В частности, чтобы я не лез к ней, потому что после родов прошло всего три дня. А ты здесь из-за попыток вызвать дух Дарта Вейдера, чтобы дети познакомились с дедушкой.  
\- Ох ты ж ёбаный ты нахуй… Я что, пил?  
\- Ты – нет. Чубакка пил, и тебе сильно попало по голове. В процессе вызова духа ты вырубился, и Лея спрятала тебя от греха подальше.  
\- Охуеть… Как ты умудряешься так много пить и так хорошо всё помнить?  
\- Часто практикуюсь. Голова болит?  
\- Да, пиздец как.  
\- Спорим, я тебя вылечу?!

Люк не успел ответить, потому что Хан резко потянул его на себя и поцеловал – мимолётно, кратко – и тут же позволил Люку потерять равновесие и упасть на себя сверху.  
\- Да что ж ты, блядь, творишь?   
\- Собираюсь тебя выебать. От ебли головная боль проходит, знаешь ли.

У Люка не было сил сопротивляться, поэтому через минуту он уже лежал на кровати лицом вниз, со спущенными штанами, и таранил стояком матрас, пока Хан с чувством мацал его ягодицы и пристраивался сзади. Поначалу было страшно – Соло пытался сунуть в него смазанный одной лишь слюной член, а Люк отползал от него к краю кровати, пока Хан не перекрутил прикованные к их щиколоткам цепи, отрезая путь к отступлению. Анус поддался, и Соло протолкнул внутрь головку, тихо рыча от нахлынувших ощущений, не двигаясь, чтобы не обкончаться от них. Этого времени оказалось достаточно, чтобы дискомфорт у Люка прошёл, и он начал насаживаться на член сам, а потом и подмахивать – сначала медленно, потом всё сильнее и резче.

Хан был совсем не готов к тому, что через пять минут Скайуокер под ним заорёт и кончит, но почему-то так и произошло. Притом орал он не слова любви, а что-то вроде «вытащиэтоизменя!!! твойхеркакзапорвмоейзаднице!!!», так что Хан поспешил выполнить просьбу, опасаясь встретить в недрах Люка кусок настоящего запора. Но, к счастью, член оказался чист. Простыне повезло меньше – на ней расплылась лужица спермы.

\- Охуеть! Голова прошла! – вдруг выдал Люк и на радостях крепко поцеловал Хана.   
\- Поцелуя недостаточно. Я требую платы за свои услуги.

Скайуокер кивнул и, когда Хан лёг на спину, скользнул между его раздвинутых ног и лизнул член. Вкус и запах у него после задницы был так себе, поэтому Люк тут же переместился пониже, к яйцам, а потом и к анусу. Тот был кисловатый, несвежий, но неприятный вкус скоро растворился в слюне.

\- Заебись! Засунь язык внутрь! Да! Мммм… - выстанывал Хан и хватал Люка за волосы, вжимая в свою промежность. Скайуокер работал языком так активно, как только мог, и, когда он положил руку на член Соло, пары движений оказалось достаточно, чтобы тот, наконец, кончил. 

Люк вытер рот и скользнул к нему под бок.  
\- Понравилось?  
\- Скайуокер, отвернись нахуй, у тебя изо рта жопой воняет.  
\- Да ты совсем охуел?! Понюхал бы ты свой хуй! – грубо ответил Люк. Но запах нарастал. Он не исходил ни от Люка, ни от Хана, а откуда-то из-за двери. Скайуокер выдавил: - Пиздец, бля! Гости Леи там, похоже, сдохли от скуки и начали вонять!  
И тут Хан почувствовал странное головокружение. И не только головокружение – всё было странным здесь. Люк был странным.  
\- Эй, Скайуокер, я что-то не припомню, чтобы ты раньше матерился… - только и успел сказать он, прежде чем начал куда-то проваливаться.

Чтобы избавиться от наваждения, он тряхнул головой и рывком сел. Перед глазами начало светлеть, и скоро яркое пятно превратилось в белые стены и стройный ряд кабинок. Без сомнений, Хан валялся на полу в туалете - об этом свидетельствовал также звук слива. Ещё через секунду дверь одной из кабинок открылась, и из-за неё появился Люк. Он был при параде, но какой-то побледневший.

\- Извини, что так долго. Какой-то из тех деликатесов явно не подходит для нашего вида, - стал оправдываться Люк.  
\- Стоп. Что произошло?!  
\- Ой, ты и правда много выпил. Лея попросила вывести тебя на свежий воздух, но по пути у меня началась жуткая резь в животе. Не думал, что ты отрубишься прямо на полу в сортире…  
И тут Хан вспомнил всё: что сегодня они отмечали день рождения его новорожденных детей, что он пережил месяц без секса и, скорее всего, предстоит ещё один, что он попробовал все алкогольные напитки, которые только нашёл, и сон свой тоже вспомнил. Лея его убьёт…  
\- Не тошнит? Голова не болит? – заботливо осведомился Люк.  
\- Болит. Пиздец как.  
\- Спорим, я тебя вылечу?! – невинным голосом спросил Скайуокер, явно ничего такого не подразумевая, но Хан всё равно испугался не на шутку.  
\- Не-не-не, ни за что!

И он стал по стеночке продвигаться к двери, предварительно проверив, не прикована ли нога – всё оказалось в порядке. Нужно было как-то избавиться от этого чувства дежавю, и Соло знал, как. Коктейли – вот чего он сегодня ещё не пробовал.


End file.
